Especial de navidad
by Freddy frost. The killer
Summary: perdon por que sea corto, pero no tuve tiempo ni inspiracio, asi que espero que les guste


Pvd: Eli

Me desperté en un desierto y no parecía haber civilización a kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba. Y un Zopilote me estaba persiguiendo y le dije

-Chu! No estoy murto!

Y me volvió a perseguir y le dije

-QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO!

Y me persiguió hasta que el encontró a su hembra y bueno a la vista había una gasolinera y yo me acerqué a ver si podía usar el teléfono, pero que creen era muy malo y solo me dejo grabar unos 5 segundos a la banda. La banda no estaba preocupada por mí porque era navidad y ellos saben que iba a salir este día, pero no me recuerdo que hice para que me dejaran aquí.

Pvd: Trixie

-Trixie, desierto, zopilote etc. Escucho Trixie en su teléfono y no entendió el recado que le dejo Eli en el teléfono.

Pvd: Eli

Iba caminando por allí y me tope a Kord y a Pronto y trate de llamarlos, pero ellos montaron sus meca bestias y partieron a toda velocidad y trate de divisarlos, pero no pude el intento fue en vano.

Y ahora me había montado en una meca (Pedí un aventón hasta el refugio) Pero resulta que el tipo se había robado unos juguetes e iba a toda velocidad y la policía nos detuvo y nos llevaron a la cárcel y nos dejaron confesar y hacer unas llamadas y las hicimos el tipo llamo a su hijo y yo llame al refugio (Yo ya les había dicho que es la navidad) Y contesto Dana. Si es cierto invite a Dana. Pensé. Pero no pudo hacer nada porque yo no sabía en donde me encontraba. Después de unos interrogatorios, salimos de la cárcel y me dirigía a pedir otro aventón. Esta vez pararon unas viejitas y yo no me sentía bien y vomite su auto y me hicieron aventado del auto. Me dirigía al hotel donde creía que estaba Trixie (Dana se quedó sola en el refugio) y fui y dije.-sabe dónde está la señorita Trixie Sting.

-Lo siento, señor, no podemos dar información sobre nuestros clientes. Dijo la recepcionista

-Pero lo necesito! Dije Gritando y me echaron de ahí y ahora me dirigía a la puerta de atrás sin que me vieran la cara.

Pvd: Trixie

Yo estaba en el hotel y escuche la puerta de la habitación.

PVD: Eli

Estaba justo frente a mí la que atendía a todos aquí tome la lista y me dirigía al cuarto donde estaba ella y…

Pvd: Trixie

Y tocaron la puerta y abrí y le dije

-Hola, Eli!

-Hola! Le conteste

-Que haces aquí. Dijo la tortolita

-NADA SOLO TENGO QUE IR AL REFUGIO A LAS 6 EN PUNTO! Dije gritando

-Porque!?

-Que dices!?

-Me oíste bien! Me dijo gritando y me agarro el pelo y me despeino y me dolió y se fue molesta porque le mentí.

Pvd: Trixie

Me fui porque me mintió y pensé todo el camino ¿Por qué hice eso?

Pvd: CC.

Iba en mi meca bestia cuando me tope a Eli y me pidió un aventón.

Pvd: Eli

Íbamos escuchando música hasta que él pensó que su reputación se arruinaría por mi culpa al montarme

-¡Sal!

-¿Porque?

-Mi reputación se arruinara si te llevo

-¡OK!

-Tienes que desprenderte el cinturón antes de bajar

-Sí, si ya lo sé. Le dije un poco arrogante

Me fui y me baje y vi alguien diciéndome.

-¡Apúrate!

Fui a ver qué pasaba y había una carrera y fui a donde se hacían las inscripciones.

-Necesito hacer la carrera. Dije viendo el cartel de que si ganaba me ganaba unos 1000 Bajo dólares (Xd, xd)

Y un muchacho se acercó y le dijo.

-Yo pago por el.

-Ok.

-¡Gracias!

-ATENCION A LA LINEA DE META.

Me acerque y el que me pago la entrada me hizo una seña de buena suerte y corrimos y la multitud aplaudía después de unos 2 minutos pude llegar junto con otros al primer kilómetro y como tres estábamos en forma, pude tomar le delantera con otros el más rápido se cayó y pude tomar la delantera y me caí y el otro me espero el que me pago la entrada y me llevaba varia distancia y me imagine a Trixie y a mi novios y en una meca bestia y me sentí súper y le gane y gane eso dólares y me monte en un taxi y me dormí un rato y Luego empecé a jugar con los billetes y el tipo me echo conversación

-¿Tu fui este el que le gano a ese tipo?

-SI, el mismo. Conteste

-Queríamos que ganara el otro porque él le regala a los pobres pavo (Raramente el día antes de navidad) con esos bajo dólares.

-Sabe que a la casa de él.

Llegamos. Toce la puerta y parece que no estaba, pero si y salió y me dijo. Gracias y que cenara con su familia.

-No, gracias. Le conteste

Y continua el camino al refugio y no pude llegar hasta en un trineo y llegue y recibí a toda la banda y escuchamos el desfile que raramente pasaba todos los 24 de diciembre. Y nos montamos en el trineo y por últimos por la belleza de la noche (Silencio por favor momento Elixie) y se besaron y el festival estaba fundido de colores y se pusieron rojos y era una escena muy bonita.

Fuimos al refugio y abrimos los regalos y pasamos un día increible


End file.
